


Please answer me

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV), มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ | My Engineer: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, King talks to his plants, King's POV, M/M, Realisation of feelings, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: King loves plants. He knows them, observes them and cares for them. King also likes to talk to them about his day, his friends, his thoughts and dreams. Lately, Ram seems to come up more often ...
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 39
Kudos: 348





	Please answer me

**Author's Note:**

> I love King and his love for plants! So, of course, I had to write about it and this happened. I started the fic before ep 8 went online and finished it afterwards. So this fic contains a few small spoilers for their story in ep 8.  
> Now read and have fun ;)

Please answer me

„I’m back.“

No answer was enough of an answer as King stepped inside his flat. He was greeted by the sight of his plants, some whistling thanks to the moving air.

„How are you?“

He smiled as he pulled off his shoes and went further in. Observing every little one from start to finish he greeted them first, asking how they were and what they needed.

„You look a bit pale. You want some water?“

„I should probably give you a few more nutrients, shouldn’t I?“

„Babe, stop fighting with yourself, please!“

After his first round of checking in on all of them, he got his water and started the second round, rambling about what came to his mind.

„Nice to see you all so well, seriously. I’m just glad to know someone is happy and thriving. Just like Ram. You know, I’ve seen him smile today. I mean I think I saw him smile, it might have been an illusion as well, but he seemed as if he was smiling, you know? He seemed so soft when I gave him my notes for his homework. Despite him barely being able to look me in the eyes before.“

For a moment he concentrated on untangling two creepers from each other, his thoughts on a halt.

„You’re right of course. It’s not as if I’m able to look him in the eyes for long as well. Can any of you tell me why? No? Thought so.“

King stared at one of the balloon flowers, not knowing what to say next. Usually he didn’t have a problem telling them what was on his mind, but if he himself didn’t even know what to think and feel, how could they help him? How could he speak about it?

Finally, he sighed: „I have no idea, okay? He is the shy one. I’m not, but sitting next to him was ... weird. You probably won’t believe me, but when he turned, I didn’t know what to say. Why? I don’t know. Isn’t that strange? I don’t know.“

With more force than necessary did he grab his hair and ruffled through it. He wasn’t used to this and now he didn’t know what to do.

„I was only curious, okay? He seemed like an interesting guy and I just wanted to know who was behind this silent, stoic face. I never thought he’d turn out like this. Or even behave like this. You guys have never pulled me to a restaurant or told me your thoughts via text. You should, you know? On the other hand, you’re far easier to read than he is by now. Seriously ...“

They didn’t answer, but he had the distinct feeling they were mocking him.

“No, it doesn’t mean anything. He’s just weird, okay? I thought I knew how to read him, but when he told me about the ginger? And when he bought the bottle? And when he turned at looked at me and I froze just now? How should I behave? I mean what’s the protocol for that? Who gave him the right to stare at me and make me shy?“

King froze, blinking several times as his own words echoed back in his mind.

„No, I’m not shy. I was just surprised, okay? Don’t you dare make fun of me, it’s nothing. No reason at all to think about it. Nope, no, no reason at all. I’ll just talk about my homework, okay? And about Bohn, because the boy is so whipped, I tell you. He’s a goner and I don’t wonder. Duen is a cutie. Dumb but a cutie, seriously. Not my type of guy ... or girl ... or person, but obviously he’s it for Bohn. Haven’t seen him this distracted and gone since forever. Or like never. Maybe he got drugged?“

Feeling a bit more relieved, King was finally able to smile again as he sprayed some water at the cacti, telling them sweet nothings. They were new in his home and they still had to grow.

~~~

„Guys!“, King threw his shoes to the side, his hand gripping the umbrella with more force than necessary as he stormed into the apartment.

“Guys! You won’t believe me. Seriously, you won’t! Like how dare he pulls this shit? Seriously? Saying his first damn words, then saying nothing at all but giving me this?!“

He pulled out the little paper Ram had left him with the umbrella and held it in front of him as if any of his plants could see. But he needed to show it to someone and his damn thoughts were in chaos.

„You see this? This guy just pulled me with him, let me wear his sunglasses, use his phone, take his pic, talked to me and then left me without another word. And what does he mean with the payback for the notes? I did it only because he looked so lost, really. He doesn’t need to repay me. Especially with an umbrella. I mean who am I?“

Breathing hard he stopped and stared at the plants in front of him, which were kind of staring accusingly back at him.

„Sorry“, he mumbled as he put the paper into his back pocket, „I’m stupid, I know. How are you? Are you well? I should stop thinking like this, shouldn’t I? I mean he probably was just being nice and I’m happy he’s trusting me enough to talk after all. Although ... he isn’t just nice, is he? He isn’t the type for that. Or is he?“

With another deep sigh, King dropped into a crouch and closed his eyes.

„Why do I even think so much about him? I mean all was well and calm until he spoke and left me at the bus with this stupid umbrella. How was I supposed to react to that? Say thank you?“

Silence answered him as he stared at the venus flytrap right in front of him, waiting to be cared for.

„Well, yes, probably. That would have been the normal thing, wouldn’t it? Accepting his thank you gift, smile and go my own way. And most definitely not freak out about him speaking and giving me something. I mean it’s an umbrella, so nothing special, isn’t it?“

King gently stroked the leaf of the Rhododendron next to him, staring at nothing in particular.

„I like him a lot, you know? I mean he’s nice and interesting and kinda cute. He usually lets me ramble on and even seems to like my presence. Today he let me wear his sunglasses and use his arm for a picture and I’m sure not many would do that. Don’t you think? He didn’t even bat an eye when the girls thought we’re a couple and I like that. I mean I don’t like like him, but I like him and his calm way.“

Finally, he stood up again, determined to start caring for his children without further nonsense: „I sound like an idiot, don’t I? Well, I will stop this now and care for you, don’t worry.“

He went on to water and caress his plants, whispering questions and telling them about anything except Ram. They had heard enough anyway and he didn’t need a reminder. An extra reminder. Because the umbrella was still leaning there, in plain sight and always in King’s mind.

~~~~

„He’s a bit taller than I am, you know?“

Of course the venus flytrap didn’t know, because it had no brain, but King didn’t care as he watched the plant and the fly which had just sat down without realising its doom.  
He’d been lying on his stomach for an hour, observing the plant and thinking. Sometimes not even thinking, only watching. 

„He once helped me when I stumbled. Not just anyhow, but he full-on caught me. I mean I stumbled into him and he held me without moving one inch. Which means he’s probably quite strong, don’t you think?“

Whatever the plant actually thought, it didn’t tell. It was far more concentrated on closing its lobes fast enough to catch the fly, which was its nature-given right. Of course it succeeded and King watched full of fascination as the victim and sacrifice struggled its last struggles.

„He definitely is taller than I am, but he always seems so shy, I didn’t realise it before. You know, when he’s surprised and looks at me with those wide, stunned eyes? I want to protect him and make sure no one can hurt him. Although I’m quite sure he can care for himself. Like he did with Duen back then ... Bohn was so confused, it was hilarious, seriously.“

Since the venus flytrap was otherwise busy, King rolled around onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

„Ram can be really fierce if he wants to. But then he gets so shy and soft and I like it a lot. I mean I like both sides of him, but the shy one? When we communicate over text? I really really enjoy it and I’m not entirely sure why. But yeah, he’s taller than I am. That’s what I wanted to tell you guys.“

A vibration next to him made King look up and take his phone. Ram. As if he’d known King was talking about him. It was just an emoji as a reaction to King’s last text. Which was right beneath the damn picture of him with Ram’s arm. Which was now his new profile picture. What had possessed him to choose it? And to use it? It was cool, yes, but everyone knew it wasn’t his arm. Still, knowing people might have questions wasn’t enough not to use it. Or to smile whenever he looked at it. Or to have this weird, giddy feeling in his stomach when he thought about the memories it brought up. About the moment on the bus with Ram’s arm next to his face and his sunglasses on King’s nose. The boy had been so calm back then as if he wasn’t too shy to talk to King. Or maybe he wasn’t too shy anymore. Maybe King now had to earn every word.

He laughed out loud, turning his gaze towards the ceiling again. If he had to earn every word from Ram, he would gladly do it.

~~~~

„Hey“, King mumbled as he came back inside his flat, „how are you guys? I’m back.“

Automatically he started caring for his plants, watering them, talking to them. As if his thoughts weren’t far away. As if he wasn’t thinking about Ram’s brother and the special meeting all three of them had had.

Only when he’d almost reached the line did he jerk up and staring at the rhododendron as if he was waking up abruptly.

„Sorry babe!“

He stared at his plants, his children and sighed. It had been long since he’d neglected them like that. Not even concentrating on them while caring for them was bad. So bad. He had to observe carefully to know if they were alright and he needed every brain cell he had for this.

And so he started his round again, smiling and murmuring encouragements, gently stroking leaves and untangling all the fast-growing creepers. They did it the same way Ram was growing on him. Fast, stealthily and with surprising strength.

„Well, if I can’t concentrate on you alone, I’ll simply tell you“, he sighed with an amused smile, „Ram’s brother came to university today, found me and followed me. I confronted him and yeah, it wasn’t difficult to guess what was going on. Apparently everyone assumes Ram and I are a thing now? Even the boys asked about it, do you believe it? It’s only a picture, seriously. But Ram’s brother is something different. Him thinking we’re an item is more serious and I’m not sure what to think about it. Shouldn’t I stop those rumours now? Instead of letting them run freely and make everything awkward for Ram? I mean I took the picture because it seemed cool at the moment back then and I like Ram, so it seemed innocent enough. But with all those people now asking about it? I have no problem to ignore them, but I fear for Ram’s sanity. He won’t like the rumours and the attention, I’m sure. Don’t you think so? Well, you have never met him, so you won’t know, but believe me. He probably won’t be comfortable with it and I don’t want to be the reason for him being uncomfortable. And at the same time, I wonder ... why?“

For a moment he admired the new flowers of the kalanchoe, happy the poor thing had survived the supermarket he had found it in. 

„Yeah, why do I care so much? Why do I like the picture too much to take it down? Sure, I don’t want stupid idiots to destroy something very normal and nice, but I also ... really want this picture to be out in the open? It’s not even his face, just one of his tattoos and I only took it because it looks cool. Okay, and because it’s his arm and his tattoo, I guess. Wouldn’t have done it with everyone.“

He let out a little huff and realised he was smiling.

„He’s become more than an interesting person really fast, hasn’t he? But what is he to me? Why does he affect me so much? Do you know? You don’t? Me neither.“

With one last critical look, he went further into the room, putting the water bottle away.  
He should learn, really. He was a top student after all and he wanted to stay at the top. But all he actually wanted to do right now was lie down and stare at his plants or the ceiling or his phone. In case Ram texted him. Which he did ... like never.

„I am stupid“, he grumbled into the crook of his arm once he was lying on his bed, „Why do I think so much about this one? What is so special about him?“

Of course, he knew what was special about Ram, what had fascinated him from day one. But to think he’d become so much more than an interesting person to him. To think Ram had decided not only to trust King but also to actively try to be in contact with him, blew his mind and he didn’t know what to do about it.

„What do I want?“, he asked into the silent room, but no one answered, „I really wish he would be as easy to read as you guys. What does he want from me? Why does he behave as he does? No, even more important, why am I so confused? Why ...“

With a deep sigh, he continued to stare at the ceiling, ignoring his homework for the first time in a while.

~~~~

When the door fell shut, King continued to stare at it, not able to grasp a single coherent thought. Because all he could see in front of his inner eye was Ram’s face full of panic, eyes wide and adorable. Adorable enough to squeeze King’s heart and to make himself wonder.

He’d been so calm when Ram had almost forced him to take him home, trying not to read too much into it. Ram was a student after all. He only wanted to learn, didn’t he?

He’d been so calm when the girls had come after them, their fantasies projected onto them. He’d played into it, pulling Ram along, who’d not even protested. The same way he hadn’t protested when King had put his hands at his waist. The memory alone was enough to give King goosebumps.

He’d been so calm when Ram had entered his flat, meeting his plants for the first time, knowing more about him than most people in his life. The feeling of satisfaction about how well Ram fit in his room was still deep in his bones, making him smile and shiver at the same time. The sudden thought of „that’s it, that’s him“ had hit him hard, leaving him breathless.

Still, he’d been calm about it. Or maybe it was more like being in shock. Not knowing what to do any longer, how to behave except for the bare minimum.

He’d been even calm with his sister being there and being noisy. For just one moment he’d been back to normal, knowing how she could be. But then he’d looked at Ram standing there, in the middle of all those plants with his cute confused face, staring at King only while doing his best not to look at King’s sister and he’d gotten this strong desire to protect this man from all and every harm. It had caught him off guard, not knowing what to do with this sudden rush of emotions as if it was the first time he’d experienced it.

And all he could think, staring at Ram and feeling the knowing glance of his sister, was „Abort! I like him! Abort! I like him!“

Which was why he was now alone.  
Which was why he’d sent Ram with his sister, knowing it must be hell for the guy.  
Which was why he was still standing in front of the door, not knowing what to do with himself, his feelings and his new knowledge.

He could practically feel the judgment coming from all sides.

„So, uh, I guess I like him?“

As if those stupid words could actually explain what was going inside of him? As if he could grasp what all of it meant?

„And uh, you guys finally know him.“

Which he had wished for. As if they were his family and Ram was his boyfriend. Exactly what his sister had thought and this time he hadn’t been able to be completely calm about it. This time it had shaken some part of him.

„Maybe I’m just confused?“

He knew it was useless to question himself and his feelings and his motives. He’d done it long enough, had tried to suppress everything, to normalise everything and to keep calm. He couldn’t be calm anymore, couldn’t suppress his emotions anymore and tell himself they were fake and a lie.

„I’m a fucking idiot“, he finally said and let himself drop onto the floor, letting out the deepest and longest sigh ever.

„I’m an actual idiot“, King muttered again, wondering how Ram was surviving and promising himself he’d do better next time. Whatever that meant.

~~~

Two days later King hadn’t seen Ram again, yet. They hadn’t texted more than a short question and answer about King lying about Ram’s voice, but King stared at his phone as if it could give him any answers. He also tried staring at his plants, but neither would help him out. They rather seemed to mock him silently until he was ready to throw hands with whatever acted weirdly towards him.

He wanted to talk to Ram, wanted to spend time with him, but he wasn’t sure if he should. Ram had just started to trust him and he was the asshole developing feelings for the guy, wanting more than Ram had probably bargained for. And he’d even told his sister a lie about his voice. Which he still hoped Ram wasn’t mad about. But the guy hadn’t answered, so how should he know? How was he supposed to know anything at all at this point? Seriously.

And now King had even betrayed him with his new feelings. Just when they’d started their friendship?

„I’m an asshole“, he muttered as he tossed the phone to the side and got one of his plants to reorganise the stones and leaves inside the globe, „I mean what would you guys say if I suddenly wanted more from you? Like instead of caring for you, I’d want you to give me more than you already do? More than you’re ready to give? When you’d just decided to trust me? And I’m the idiot who develops feelings, I can’t believe it. So, so, so dumb, really.“

No one told him he was wrong, but no one told him he was right either. Instead, silence welcomed him after his rant, making him wish he could actually ask any of his friends about it. But Bohn was a disaster himself, Mek and Boss were involved in their own shit and Tee ... was Tee. No, he couldn’t ask any of them and definitely not his sister. She’d switch his words into something she wanted to hear and she would maybe even talk to Ram again. Who knew what she’d told him already? Apparently enough to make Ram talk to her.

Which King was envious of. He had needed weeks to make him say one sentence and she got several words after two hours? Why? Did he have to put more effort in? Should he apologise again? Or should he actually ... make an effort for more?

„Pulling back now would be even more of a betrayal, wouldn’t it? He has put his trust in me after all and if I vanish now I would definitely hurt him. Right?“

Staring at the jade plant which was happily striving in its home, King decided it was a ‘yes’.

„He wouldn’t even need to know about my feelings. I could simply apologise again and try to spend more time with him. Maybe my feelings will go back and maybe Ram's will go further? But I definitely shouldn’t stop seeing him now. Even if he talked to my sister sooner and even if he’s angry at me now. I don’t want to stop talking to him, you hear me? Because I really want to know more about him.“

King had decided. Now all he needed was a way to apologise. Because apologise he would.

~~~

And apologise he must. Which was exactly why he was now sitting at his desk in front of a new glass with a venus flytrap in it. He’d wanted to grow one from its seeds and he still planned on doing it, but he seriously couldn’t wait so long to apologise. So instead, he had chosen to divide one of his own flytraps and give it to Ram with the promise of more. If he wanted.

Smiling as he put all of it carefully together with a tweezer he wondered if it was an apology gift at all or if he was already wooing Ram. Did it matter in the end? Did it matter if it was an apology or a simple gift if Ram was spending time with him thanks to it? If Ram kept spending time with him?

„Babe, you’re going to be gorgeous. You’re going to be perfect for Ram, believe me.“

King could have sworn the flytrap was getting taller as he said it, stretching proudly towards the sky.

„Just a moment, then we’re ready“, he mumbled as he gave some water and nutrients into the glass to feed the plant with everything it needed. He should probably also print some advice for Ram to care for it as well so the poor guy didn’t have to search for it himself. 

Just as the printer started working on the handout, his phone told him about an incoming message. A bit distracted did King check his messages, just to sit straight and with a pounding heart in the next moment.

It was Ram.

‘I bring your shirt. Are you home?’

Kind stared as if he’d seen a ghost, rereading the message again and again. Ram. The shirt which he had. His plant!  
His eyes turned towards the venus flytrap on his desk, waiting patiently to be cared for. It was the perfect moment, wasn’t it? He didn’t even need to think of a reason to see Ram. That was what he wanted, right? Except he wasn’t ready, his heartbeat loud in his own ears and he could swear he was blushing. Still ...

‘I’m home. Come over.’

Was that too much? Not enough? Suddenly he wondered if any word too much would make Ram go „Eh“ and turn around?

„No“, he said with determination, „He isn’t the type to go away because I talk a bit more. He wouldn’t have done it way sooner, wouldn’t he? Could you please say something now?“

No one answered, like usual and oh, how typical.

„Apparently I have to answer myself again“, he muttered as he tidied up his desk and lifted the glass to give it to Ram instantly. Okay, maybe after taking the shirt and greeting him, but instantly after that he would give him the gift.

Now Ram only had to ... the doorbell chimed and King had to control himself not to run towards the door, but walk carefully. Letting the present fall would be a stupid move right now and he wasn’t one of the idiots, was he?

„Hello!“, he greeted with a wide smile as he opened the door, just to stare at a wide-eyed Ram and a small, cute pot which Ram pushed directly in King’s face. He probably went cross-eyed over it, his voice now lost in space as he completely forgot what he had wanted to say.

Ram made another step and pushed the pot at King’s chest, his lips pressed tightly together. Seeing the growing nervousness in Ram’s face lowered his own. Only a bit, but enough to grab the pot with one hand and ask: „For me?“

Ram nodded, his eyes now leaving King’s face to stare to the side.

„This ... isn’t a shirt“, King lamely responded, still not knowing what this all meant.

The next look he got was so dry, it was a wonder King didn’t die of thirst on the spot. He kindly translated it into „No shit, Sherlock“ and responded with a mumbled „Sorry“ before remembering his own gift for Ram.

Which was ... exactly the same. Ram had gotten him a venus flytrap.

Ram had gotten him a venus flytrap.

Ram had gotten him a venus flytrap!

What even?

„I ... thank you“, he said, unsure how to proceed. Should he give Ram his own present even if it was the same? Should he hide it and think of something else?

Almost shyly did he look at Ram who was definitely blushing and definitely not looking at him.

„This is a beautiful one“, after a cough he tried again, „Thank you. A lot. I’ll care for it.“

A nod was all, but the blush intensified, which gave King a giddy feeling deep inside his belly. A nice, warm and fuzzy feeling and he wanted to keep it.

„This is going to sound weird, but you have to believe me, okay?“

Finally, Ram looked at him, curiosity in his eyes.

King stepped back to signal Ram to follow him into his apartment at least, which he did. Ram even closed the door behind him, making this all the more intimate suddenly.

„So“, King swallowed, feeling himself blush as well, „it may seem weird, but I just finished preparing a gift for you. And that’s it.“

Almost like Ram before did he hold the glass high in front of him, trying to ignore his shaking fingers. Slightly, but still ...

Ram stared at King.  
Ram stared at the plant.  
Ram stared at him again.

„I swear I didn’t just think about it and it’s not as a thank you for your plant. I actually prepared this one for you and there’s even a handout for you. If you want it. Maybe you know how to care for it already and I’m very sorry if my assumption was wrong. Anyway, here it is and thank you again for your gift, I love it very much.“

King pushed the glass further, making Ram grab it almost instinctively before he let go as if he had burnt himself. Holding his own present against his chest with trembling fingers King couldn’t stop staring for several more minutes while Ram held his own gift, his eyes never once leaving King.

Finally King broke the contact, smiling despite his nervousness. 

„Well, then I’ll search for a good spot for this one. You want anything?“

King turned, determined not to let Ram see his blush and his helplessness. But a hand on his arm stopped him dead in his tracks and made him turn back to look at Ram who was still staring at him with those dark, amazing eyes and a soft smile, which turned King’s insides to goo.

Ram’s grip on his arm didn’t hurt but was tight enough to make sure he stayed where he was while Ram himself came closer, the gift in the other hand. All the while watching him closely. As if he could look through him. As if he could see every hidden part of him. 

Ram moved closer, until King could feel the heat of his skin, the rush of his breath, however soft it was. He moved closer until King could have counted his eyelashes if he’d had the presence of mind.

Ram moved closer until he was leaning into King, making his body burn. Until King anticipated, hoped and feared. Until there was no space between them any more. Until soft lips touched King’s for one sweet, sweet moment. Until King felt as if he could finally breathe again.

Ram didn’t move away when the moment was over and their lips were apart again. Ram smiled instead, a bit wider and a bit softer than before as he continued to watch King with those beautiful eyes.

„Thank you.“

When Ram let him go and passed him to go further into the room, King wondered if Ram had maybe gotten exactly what he’d bargained for.

With a wide smile, he turned as well, following Ram into his own apartment, walking as close as possible, enjoying the blush on Ram’s neck. Making him wonder what else could make this man blush.

„You’re welcome, Cool Boy. Always.“

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you like it :)


End file.
